To State the Obvious
by WickedWitch22788
Summary: Sirius convinces Remus to go along with a tricky plan to set Lily and James up, but who's tricking who?
1. Matchmaker

To State the Obvious  
  
**SLASH WARNING!** This story does contain slash in it. So please do not continue if you do not like it.  
  
"As you journey through life, take a minute every now and then to give thought for the other fellow. He could be plotting something."  
  
This fic is dedicated to some of my friends who actually got me to read slash and love it!  
  
Ch1. Matchmaker  
  
"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch. Matchmaker, matchmaker, look through your book And make me a perfect match.  
  
Matchmaker, matchmaker, I'll bring the veil. You bring the groom, slender and pale. Bring me a ring, for I'm longing to be The envy of all I see." -Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof  
  
Sirius Black looked to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"All right Padfoot what do you want?" Remus asked annoyed.  
  
"Can't you see?"  
  
"That's what I have eyes for, Sirius."  
  
"Har Har." Sirius mocked him, "Can't you see the chemistry between Lily and James? They have this love-hate thing going on. I swear they are perfect for each other."  
  
"So when did you figure this out Sirius?" Remus asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"You've known and you haven't talked to Lily about it? I thought you were one of her closest friends." Sirius looked at Remus with a worried glance.  
  
"I am but I don't see what the big deal is. They've been like this for what, four years?" he crossed his arms and sat down on one of the buckets in the broom closet they were hiding in.  
  
"So we have to be good friends and get them together." Sirius whispered exasperated at how calmly Remus was taking this.  
  
"Look Sirius, I don't like to play matchmaker, it only leads to trouble." He knew all too well, remembering the time he tried to hook Sirius and Lily together, only to get locked in a classroom with Snape for an hour.  
  
"Please Moony..." Sirius pleaded.  
  
Remus looked at him, compassion and a lust for happiness behind Sirius' eyes. If it made Sirius happy to make others happy, Remus didn't see the harm in this.  
  
"Fine. But how did you get all in to this notion anyway?"  
  
Sirius smiled mischievously, knowing Remus would ask him this and anxiously waiting until the tie he could boast in his cleverness. "James asked me to meet him at the portrait of Uric the Oddball on the fifth floor at the beginning of lunch. So when I went to meet him I was surprised to hear shouting. I looked around the corner to see James and Lily shouting at each other." He cleared his throat and began to act out the scene.  
  
"Lily was all read in the face and shouted, 'Oh Yea Potter! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth! I'd rather go out with- with- Severus Snape!' Well we know that hit hard with James so he shouted, 'Well, don't worry because if anyone tried to hook us up they'd win the Nobel Prize for Pure Stupidness.' And that's why I'm here." Sirius smiled at him.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy, "You do know that 'stupidness' is not a word, let alone a category for a Nobel Prize, right?"  
  
"I'm not that daft Moony! I just figure it as a challenge." Sirius stated with utmost confidence.  
  
"Did you ever figure it as an impossible challenge?"  
  
"Nothing's impossible Remus."  
  
"Ok... fall in love with Snivellus." He commanded.  
  
"Possible, but definitely improbable." Sirius answered, with quite a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Remus threw his head back and laughed, "So what are we going to do then?"  
  
"Hook James and Lily up of course. That's what I've been talking about for the last five minutes!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know that, but what's the plan?"  
  
"Hm...." Sirius rested his chin on his fist in thought, "I know, ok we can make them think that we secretly like each other, so they will actually work together to try and hook us up, but all that time together surely has to let them realize their love for one another. All we have to do is play along, and when they try to get us together go with it, but find some excuse last minute."  
  
"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" Remus questioned himself.  
  
"It's perfect! I'm a genius!" He kissed Remus squarely on the lips in excitement and abruptly left to go find James and drop fake hints of his "love" for Remus.  
  
Remus watched him go. Now, I know both Sirius and I are gay, but I think this is taking it too far, using our gayness to put a couple together... What's the world coming to?  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the inspiring writers out there and to all who have to deal with my Harry Potter Obsession. I love you guys! 


	2. The Fake Out

To State the Obvious  
  
A/N; I'm going to put thoughts as --thought-- Thanks  
  
Ch.2 The Fake Out  
  
"We've got street-sense radar We're supposed bad news You better lock up your daughters You never know what we'll do  
  
Good news bad news It's all the same Alleys or main streets They give us the blame  
  
We're a sign of the times Havin' fun ain't now crime We're a sign of the times Havin' fun all the time." Sign of the Times by Quiet Riot  
  
Remus had his doubts about Sirius' little plan. Eventually, they would actually have to act like they like each other, which was not necessarily a truthful thing to do. How cold Remus act like he liked Sirius, when Remus was head over heels for Peter? Why would he like Sirius? Sure, he was handsome, funny, mischievous, and all around a great guy, but Remus was more timid. He could never see himself with someone so loud and boisterous; therefore, Peter seemed like the perfect type. Peter was shy just like Remus, plus Remus was deathly attracted to the mystery about Peter. Yes, Peter was the guy for Remus.  
  
--Oh well, it's for the better good of James and Lily. --  
  
Remus got up from his bucket that he was sitting on, and went to find Lily.  
  
"So James baby, how's it going?" Sirius said in a suave tone.  
  
"Hey Padfoot." James responded.  
  
"You know who's looking fine today? Moony. Wow, even those dark circles under his eyes make him look great." Sirius led on.  
  
"So do you like Remus?" James said, a smile twisting upon his face.  
  
"Me? Remus? Please. Sure he's deathly mysterious and hot as hell, but me and him, no way, I don't like him that way."  
  
"Sure Padfoot?"  
  
"Yea... You know what? I sorta wish someone would hook me up with my dream guy. Of course, they would have to spend plenty of time with the guy's best friend, but if someone did that for me... wow I would owe them everything." Sirius said, hoping to drop a fake hint of lust.  
  
"Yea... don't worry Sirius, I'll get you some one. In fact, I'll start looking now..." James got up and left.  
  
A mischievous smile played on Sirius' lips. --I am the scam master...--  
  
"Hey Lils." Remus confronted Lily in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey Remus, what's up?"  
  
Remus thought of the right way to say this. "James... He's got this crazy idea... that I should go out with someone else to make Peter be jealous and notice me."  
  
"Merlin, that boy knows nothing of love. Trust me Remus, I'll go talk to him right now and give him some advice. Even if we hate each other, I will teach him, and he will learn how to properly set up his best friends." Lily smiled at him, gathered her things and left to find James.  
  
Remus soon got up and went back to the broom closet, hoping that Sirius was there. He waited a few minutes and soon saw Sirius running down the corridor.  
  
"It worked Moony!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Good." Remus said, quite unenthusiastically.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just still think something smells fishy about this whole thing." Remus said, eyes down cast.  
  
"Well, I did see Snivellus walk down this corridor, maybe he left his stench." Sirius said chuckling, "Come on Moony, nothing could be wrong when you're spreading the love."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Come on, let's go check out the results."  
  
"So did it work?" A female voice whispered in the back of the library.  
  
A male voice whispered back, from the other side of the bookcase, "Yea." He looked down, "Here they come, remember to drop hints."  
  
Lily and James met in the corridor in front of the library.  
  
"You want to do what Potter?!" Lily yelled.  
  
Sirius and Remus peered from behind the statue of a centaur.  
  
"Shh... I'm just trying to help some friends of ours."  
  
"Fine Potter, but we'll have to meet everyday to get this to work out." She said, but still loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and gave him a wicked smile.  
  
He whispered, "Checkmate."  
  
Remus looked at him,"Never use chess terms to define your accomplishments again..." 


	3. Loopy Loony Lupin

Ch. 3 Loopy Loony Lupin  
  
The next few days passed in a blur. Sirius and Remus, though not as much, dropped hints as they planned. James would always merely just say he would find someone for Sirius, while Lily all ways went on about how James knew nothing of love. All that went on between Lily and James was shouting and Remus was loosing hope, of the little he had, in Sirius' plan.  
  
In the time that Lily wasn't shouting at James, she was working on breaking Remus out of his shy shell. She had already, cut his hair, rearranged his wardrobe, and was now convincing him to go to the stag New Years Eve dance.  
  
"Please Remus..." Lily looked at him with begging puppy eyes.  
  
"Lils, I don't have a date, and well... I can't dance." Remus admitted, scratching his head with nervousness.  
  
"Look, you're not supposed to have a date and the dancing, well I can teach you." She said patting him on the back lightly.  
  
"Well, uh... darn ok I'll go."  
  
Lily smiled at him, "That's my boy." She gave him a light peck on the cheek and headed to Arithmacy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus arrived at his Ancient Runes class, luckily not running into Sirius. Sirius had already come up to Remus before every class that week to brag about how genius he was. Personally, Remus still had his doubts about the plan.  
  
He sat there during Runes, making a list of the "pros and cons" of Sirius' plan.  
  
Positive: - Happiness of friends. - That's about it.  
  
Negative: -No Peter (not so bad since he doesn't notice me anyway) -Having to act like I like Sirius -Having to lie -Not having as much time to my book  
  
--So now what? I mean, yea the plan thing is fun, but it's till not working fast enough for me. - -  
  
Remus daydreamed about Peter. About him and Peter walking on the beach in the moonlight. About the two sharing a large chocolate milk with two straws, not keeping their eyes off each other. Them falling in love...  
  
Class was over soon enough and Remus found himself walking like a zombie to charms. He hated charms. It was torture for him to sit between Sirius and Peter. Sirius would go on talking about his latest boyfriend, whom changed with the weather, while Peter would completely ignore him. Remus started to doubt himself and by the end of most charms classes, had sunk into depression. But not today, today they were working with partners for a spell project. They would have to master at least one advanced magic spell in the next week.  
  
Remus sat patiently waiting to see who his partner was going to be. Professor Flitwick paired the people at the beginning of the alphabet with those to the end; soon, only Remus was left.  
  
Professor Flitwick said with a squeaky voice, "Mr. Lupin you will go with..."  
  
Sirius burst through the door, "Sorry I'm late professor, had some matters to attain to."  
  
Everyone knew what it was; Sirius had a strong bruise showing up on his right eye and a swollen jaw. He had been fighting with Snape... again.  
  
--Oh great...-- Remus thought.  
  
"Ah perfect timing Mr. Black you can go with Mr. Lupin." The small, midgit- like professor ordered.  
  
Sirius smiled at Remus, "Guess you and me working together again Moony."  
  
"Guess so Padfoot."  
  
A/N: Kind of short chapter I know... but thank you SO much to all the reviewers. Please keep them coming! Also for those of you who are concerned, it WILL NOT be a Remus/Peter fic. I personally think it's creepy... I just made Peter Remus' crush so you can see that Remus is in love with the idea o falling in love, one of his weaknesses one could say! 


End file.
